


Two Halves of a Whole

by TwiliDragonRin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Relationship(s), Spoilers, You've heard of slow burns now get ready for a fast burn sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliDragonRin/pseuds/TwiliDragonRin
Summary: Corrin begins to crack from the pressure of this war, thankfully Robin is there to lend her a helping hand.A short story about f!Robinxf!Corrin. Takes place in Conquest, before the fight with Sakura.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinyMilotics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/gifts).



> Instead of m!Robin, I just changed him to f!Robin because what "If", get it?

Corrin lands a strong blow on the Faceless by striking it from behind with her Yato. The creature lets out a blood curdling roar that stops Corrin in her tracks. It turns around and raises its hand, about to strike Corrin.

"Thoron!"

A large surge of lightning strikes the Faceless from behind who lets out another roar. The Faceless falls forward and dissolves into purple smoke.

"Princess, you really should be more careful when taking on a Faceless."

Corrin's eyes meet Robin's and both women burst into a fit of laughter.

"You really need to stop saving me like this," Corrin says as she sheathes her Yato.

At that statement, Robin smiles. "I can't help it, you're always in trouble whenever you wonder off on your own."

While on their way to Fort Jinya, Corrin's army has decided to camp out for the night and rest for the upcoming battle. During the night, Corrin decided about patrolling the area around their camp. When she was returning from her patrol, a Faceless had appeared out of nowhere and attacked her.

"So, why did you decide to patrol this late at night? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Robin asks Corrin. "You know that we're marching at Fort Jinya in the morning."

"I've just been worried about this whole thing. I wanted to get away and try to forget about it."

Corrin sits on the grass and brings her knees up to her chest. Robin sits down right next to her.

"I don't want to fight them..." Corrin whimpers.

"Your Hoshido siblings?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh Corrin..."

Corrin looks away from Robin and sighs. "I never wanted to come to this. I never wanted to fight them."

"But I figured that you would have known that from the beginning when you chose between familes."

"I did, but I had hoped that I wouldn't have to. It sounds stupid for me to say this...but I really hoped that Ryoma and the others wouldn't have fought back." Corrin shakes her head and growls lowly. "Of course they would, not only did Father start this war by attacking Hoshido, but they also believed that my Nohrian siblings had something to do with my siding with them! Everything is so overwhelming and I feel like I can't take it anymore!"

Robin gently places her hand on Corrin's in hopes of calming the princess. Corrin instead glares at Robin from the sudden touch which causes Robin to pull her hand back. Corrin immediately regrets it.

"Robin...I-I'm sorry."

Robin shakes her head. "It's okay...I understand, you're frustrated and stressed. I can see why you wanted to escape it all."

"I feel like a child for doing so... I want to run away from the problems and responsibilities of this war."

"There's no need to call yourself a child. Quite honestly, I would be more worried if this war didn't affect you one way or another."

Corrin lifts her head up and looks at Robin. Robin smiles then cups Corrin's hand in between hers.

"Corrin, if there is ever any time in this war where you feel like giving up, I will be here by your side. I will stand by you when things get bad. I promise."

Corrin rubs the tears from her eyes with her free hand, nodding as she returns Robin's smile. "Thank you for saying that Robin, I think I needed to hear it."

"But I'm not just saying it, I mean it." Robin brings Corrin's hand up to her chest, Corrin blushes faintly as she feels Robin's steady heartbeat against her palm. "I won't let you go through this alone, Corrin."

"R-Robin..." Corrin whispers almost breathlessly.

Before Corrin could say anything else to Robin, they hear shuffling in the bushes behind them. Both women turn around with their breath still, and Corrin felt her friend's heart rate pick up. She reaches for the handle of her Yato, ready to unsheathe it until Jakob emerges from the bushes.

"M'lady, I was searching around camp for you! I was so worried that you might have been attacked or worse." It took Jakob a moment before he fully grasps the scene if front of him. "M'lady, why is your hand touching Robin's chest?"

Robin lets go of Corrin's hand and Corrin immediately pulls her hand away from Robin's chest. As both women gather their thoughts and stand up, Jakob eyes them both.

"We were just talking, Jakob," Corrin tells him.

"I beg your pardon, M'lady, but it almost seemed like-"

"From where I am from, it is how we show uhh-allegiance!" Robin interrupts. Corrin eyes her quizzically. "I wanted to make sure that Corrin knows that my allegiance is with her and only her."

"I see, you better keep your word on it then, Robin. I hope to not see you betray M'lady. Besides, this isn't your land so it would be best for you to keep your hands to yourself. You wouldn't want others to get the wrong idea now."

Robin's eyes narrow. "Yes, I understand Jakob."

"Good." Jakob returns his attention to Corrin and bows. "M'lady, I think it is time for us to return. You need your rest for tomorrow."

Corrin smiles. "Yes, of course. You go on ahead, we'll join you in a moment."

"As you wish."

Jakob nods and returns to camp through the bushes. Once he is out of sight, both women once again break into a fit of laughter.

"Is he always like that with you?" Robin asks as she calms herself.

Corrin's laughter dies down. "Ah leave him alone, he's not bad when you get to know him."

"If he only gives me a chance. He's worse than Frederick," Robin mumbles.

"Frederick? You mean the one who is a friend of Prince Chrom? You know him?"

Robin turns to look at Corrin, her expression very concerning. "How do you know Frederick and Chrom?"

"Oh, it's actually a bit complicated to explain." Corrin pauses and tries to think.

"Well maybe this can be explained at another time. Right now we should head back to camp before Jakob goes out to look for you again."

Corrin stifles a laugh. "You're right."

...

The next day, everything didn't go as planned. Corrin expected the people at Fort Jinya to resist, but she did not expect Yukimura and her little sister, Sakura, to help defend it. She had no choice to to fight through. Her army, though separated, finally got through the Hoshidan army. All they had to do now is conquer Fort Jinya and to so that, they had to take down Yukimura.

 _Push through. Just push through!_ Corrin thought to herself. _You can't fight her, you don't have to fight her. Just go for Yukimura!_

From behind the fort to Corrin's right, Sakura grips her Yumi tightly. "This is the first time we'll really be fighting, S-sister. I wish...we were fighting side by side instead...But I won't let you pass! The people of Hoshido are too p-precious to me!"

Readying her Yumi, she pulls the bow back and releases it. The arrow flies towards Corrin's direction as she heads for Yukimura.

"Corrin!" Jakob cries out.

Corrin stops dead at her tracks and finally notices the oncoming arrow. Then there was a flash of black and white move in front of her that took the hit from the arrow. They then fell down onto the ground.

"Robin!!!" Corrin screams.

"Y-you're always in trouble...whenever you wonder off...on your own..." Robin mutters weakly.

Corrin kneels down and cradles Robin in her arms. She sees the arrow longed deep in her abdomen. Jakob approaches Corrin from behind.

"M'lady, we have to keep moving and seize the fort!" Jakob urges. "The rest of their army are closing in from behind!"

"I-I can't just leave Robin," Corrin whimpers.

"M'lady, you must!"

"But-"

"Corrin..."

Corrin looks down at Robin, who is staring at her with a look in her eyes that Corrin can't fully comprehend. Robin reaches up and caresses Corrin's cheek.

"Go..."

"Robin, you can't expect me to-"

"Your army needs you, Corrin..." Robin interrupts softly. "They don't need me to lead this army..."

"But I need you, Robin! I can't-"

"You can and...you will. I know you can..." She winced as the pain becomes almost unbearable. "You don't have to worry about me..."

"Robin, please..."

Jakob kneels down and bows his head. "Lady Corrin, I will watch over Robin and tend to her. Please, for the sake of the mission, you must seize the fort."

Corrin knew she had to make the decision now. As Robin's hand faltered, Corrin grasped her hand tightly. Taking a deep breath, she let go and stood back up.

"I'll go. Please, take care of her," Corrin demands as she grasps her Yato.

"I will, M'lady."

Corrin returns to the front lines. She sees that Yukimura is surrounded by Keaton, Xander, Kaze and Azura. Corrin pushes past them all and stands right in front of Yukimura, trying desperately to look intimidating. Yukimura only shakes his head in disappointment.

"Corrin," Azura simply says. But Corrin doesn't break eye contact with him. She can see the tears in her friend's eyes.

"I will defend this fort and Hoshido, until death if I must. Though seeing us fight would have destroyed Lady Mikoto, it must be so."

Corrin grips her Yato tighter, but it doesn't stop the shaking of her blade. "This is not how I would have wanted this to end either, Yukimura. But here we are... So brace yourself!"

Corrin pulls her Yato back as she rushes towars Yukimura and brings down her sword at him. With a pull of his strings, he swiftly moves out of the way of Corrin's attack.

Yukimura then shoots shuriken at Corrin. Azura jumps in the way and blocks the shuriken with her naginata. Xander's horse gallops right in front of Corrin and Azura, and he hits Yukimura with a dark aura from his blade. Yukimura looses his grip on his strings.

Corrin sheathes her Yato and pulls out her Dragonstone. Once she transforms, she brings down her claw and strikes Yukimura's puppet. Breaking the contraption with one last move. Yukimura collapses as Corrin stands over him.

"Lady Mikoto... I am sorry...."

Corrin reverts back to her regular form as the soldiers surround Yukimura and bring him to his feet. Corrin sees that Sakura is bring brought to them by other soldiers. She seems to have taken a bit of a beating.

"Sakura, Yukimura... Please forgive me. I know it seems cruel, but this is the only way to end this awful war once and for all. I know you don't understand now... But perhaps one day..."

....

The rest almost seemed like a blur. Hans killed many of the Hoshidan soldiers, Iago challenged Xander's leadership, and King Garon appeared out of nowhere and made the situation worse. There was nothing Corrin could do. She had to stand there and accept it all happening lest she would be caught.

Now she sits in her quarters, awaiting any news on Robin's condition. Elise, Jakob, and Felicia are currently tending to Robin, and all she heard from Elise was that she was losing blood, fast. Corrin feels her stomach ache.

"It's all my fault... She wouldn't have to keep saving me if I was just a better leader...." Corrin tears up. "She's always saving me..."

"M'lady," Jakob calls out for her from outside her quarters.

Corrin wipes the tears from her eyes. "Yes?" she asks as her voice quivers.

"You may see Robin now."

Corrin immediately gets up from her bed and exits her room. "How is she?!"

With a smile, he responds. "Just fine. She's recovering in her tent."

Without any hesitation, she rushes across camp and enters Robin's tent. Robin lays on her bed, her eyes closed and tucked in under the blankets. She looks peaceful.

Corrin walks over to Robin's bed and kneels down next to her. She reaches and cups Robin's hand in her own. She brings Robin's hand to her chest and closes her eyes.

 _"I will be here by your side. I will stand by you when things get bad._ Those are the words you said to me...I want you to know that I will do the same for you."

Corrin begins to sob. "I'm so sorry that this happened...it's all my fault... If only I...If only I was a better leader. If only I was stronger, Lilith would still be alive and you wouldn't have to keep protecting me... I...I-"

"You're selling yourself short..."

Corrin looks up and smiles faintly when she sees that Robin's awake.

"You're doing just fine, Corrin... I think you're a fine leader," Robin mutters.

"How...when I already lost Lilith, the Hoshido soldiers believe us to be the heartless monsters they saw us as, and I nearly lost you..."

"Shh." Robin pulls her hand away from Corrin's chest and gently caresses her cheek. "Being a leader doesn't always mean that you have to be strong. Everyone is willing to stand by your decision, you stand by your soldiers, your friends. We all believe in you Corrin, that's why you're so important to us. That's why I was willing to let my life down for you."

Corrin shakes her head. "But you're important to me Robin! I...I was so scared that you didn't...I wasn't sure that I could have seized the fort knowing that you..." she trailed off as the tears once again returned.

"But you did do it," Robin cooed, stroking Corrin's cheek with her thumb. "You stayed strong for the sake of everyone, and I am so proud of you..."

Corrin sniffles. "Robin..."

"I'm just glad that you're not hurt."

"I'm fine, thanks to you..."

"You look tired..." Robin pulls her hand away from Corrin's cheek. "Would you mind sleeping with me..?"

Corrin lays her head on the bed next to Robin. "I would love to," Corrin says, happily smiling and closes her eyes. Robin strokes Corrin's hair softly as she too closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin sits in her tent reading through her newest collection of books she was given to by Leo. Lately, Robin's been spending time to herself reading through her books. The books were about the culture and geography of Nohr and their people, something that Robin wanted to learn for quite a while. Some books also talk about strategy the Nohrians use and their use on Dragon Veins.

Robin feels her abdomen where she was pierced by the arrow during Fort Jinya's siege. After the incident in Fort Jinya, she needed to brush up on her tactical approach. She shouldn't have put Corrin near the center, it was what got her in the mess in the first place. It was only luck that Robin was anywhere near Corrin to take that hit from her.

"I need to learn more about this world," Robin says to herself. "So I can keep everyone safe. Maybe things could have also gotten better at the Great Wall if I was better..."

After the fall of Fort Jinya, Corrin led her army through the Great Wall of Suzanoh and fought against Takumi and his forces. It went worse than Fort Jinya Robin thought. There weren't any casualties, except for Takumi himself. He threw himself off the wall rather than let Corrin approach him.

Robin will never forget the look of horror on Corrin's face when Takumi fell. After that, she and Azura rushed to find any trace of him. But they found nothing. After that, Robin thought that Corrin needed time to herself.

It worried Robin however when Corrin pushed forward without Robin's knowing and rushed through the Hoshidan Capital. Hinoka knew of the oncoming attack and stopped the unprepared army. Robin, who doesn't want to admit how easy it was, managed to quickly come up with a strategy to take down Hinoka.

Leo had talked down at Corrin's sudden rush through the enemy lines. Robin knew that she was still suffering from Takumi's loss, so she understood the reason for Corrin's rash decision. She couldn't accept the fact that Corrin did give into those decisions. If it wasn't for her quick thinking, many lives would have been lost.

"I'm not even paying attention to my reading anymore.... I'm too rapped up with Corrin to even focus...."

Robin pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. She closes the book and leans back in the chair.

It's been two weeks since that incident with Takumi. Two weeks since Corrin spoke to her.

"Two weeks, and I've yet to say anything to her." Robin grabs her hair and groans. "I'm such an idiot! Gods, Corrin's alone and suffering while I'm here reading a book."

Robin gets ups from her seat and leaves her tent. She makes her way across camp and heads to Corrin's quarters. All the while, she mentally kicks herself for not doing this sooner.

As she arrives at Corrin's tent, she stops herself from entering and clears her throat.

"Corrin? Hey, it's me, Robin. Are you in there?" Robin waits for a response but never got one. "Corrin?" she calls out again.

Upon entering Corrin's tent, Robin finds the tent is empty. "Did she go patrol again?" Robin mutters to herself as she studies the room. Her eye caught something near Corrin's bed. It's her Yato and Dragonstone.

_Corrin!_

Robin held her tome closely and storms out of Corrin's tent. She stormed to the woods, thinking that it would be the only place she would find Corrin. She ran, and ran, and ran until she was a mile away from the camp.

"Corrin!" Robin yelled. "Corrin! Corrin, where are you!?"

Suddenly, a vicious roar came from behind Robin and caused her to freeze. She gripped her tome so tight that she was sure that her knuckles were white underneath her gloves. She turned around very slowly until she was face to face with a silver kirin dragon.

"Corrin..." Robin whispered.

Corrin took one large step towards Robin, but she did not move. Corrin roars, showing clear strain in her voice. Robin took a step forward as well but caused Corrin to become apprehensive. She lowered her body and raised her tail upwards, readying for an attack.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I refuse to hurt you Corrin. Look." Robin placed her tome down on the ground. "It's me...Robin, do you remember?"

Robin took a few steps toward Corrin who took a few steps back in response. Corrin stretched her wings out, trying to intimidate Robin.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Corrin. Please-"

At that moment, Corrin latched her claw around Robin's neck and slammed her against the ground. Robin couldn't breathe. She placed her hands gently on Corrin's claw, gasping for air.

"Co..rrin..." Robin choked. "Plea..se..."

Corrin lowered her head down to Robin, growling softly. Robin pushed back the pain and smiled faintly, tears in her eyes.

"I guess...I-" Robin tried to gasp. "already...hurt...you.... I'm...sorry...."

Corrin stared into Robin's eyes, watching the tears trickle down. She let her claw go of Robin's neck. Robin instantly gasped, she coughed as she finally felt the air in her lungs. Corrin backed away from Robin with her head held low.

"Corrin..." Robin whispered. "It's okay...I'm not mad."

Corrin lowered herself and her whole body was engulfed in a blue flame. Robin could see that Corrin's wings and tail started to disappear. Her whole body began shrinking until eventually, Corrin lay collapsed on the ground.

"Corrin!" Robin crawled over to Corrin and held her in her arms. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Robin... I'm so sorry-"

"Shh, don't apologize," Robin cooed. If anything, I should be apologizing to you... Oh Corrin, you were holding in your pain all this time and not once did I notice...."

"It wasn't your fault...I-I..." Corrin trailed off.

Robin brushed the bangs away from Corrin's face and just watched her. She waited for Corrin to continue, all the while she held Corrin closer.

"Takumi killed himself because of me.... I would have sent our whole army to their death if you and Leo didn't fix my mistakes...." Corrin hid her face in Robin's chest and began to cry. "Gods! I keep making these mistakes that endanger the ones I love!"

Robin leaned her head against Corrin's, as she just let Corrin cry it out. She knew Corrin had held it in for far too long. So Robin just sat there and listened while she rocked Corrin back and forth until she had no more tears left.


	3. Chapter 3

Flora tucked Corrin in her bed and brushed her hair to the side. She frowned faintly as she sat on the chair next to Corrin’s bed. The door to Corrin’s room opened and Flora turned around. 

“Ah, Robin. You wished to see Corrin?” Flora asked. 

“Yes… Is she awake?”

“I’m afraid not. She’s still asleep.”

“Ah…I see. Then I can come back later.” 

As Robin turned to leave, Flora stood up from her seat and walked over to Robin. “Milady, would you like to stay here?” 

“Me? Were you not watching over her?” Robin asked.

“I do have other things to attend to however I was afraid that no one would keep an eye on her. Besides, I feel that you both need to have a talk once she wakes up.” Flora noticed the pained look on Robin’s face and offers a reassuring smile. “I feel like Lady Corrin would rather have you by her side,” she insisted.

“You think so?” 

“I know so.”

With that said, Flora excused herself and exited the room now leaving Robin by herself with a sleeping Corrin. She waited for the princess to wake up and all the while took glances at her room. The bookshelf caught her eye and Robin grabbed a book from the shelf. 

After grabbing a few books, she returned to Corrin’s side and took a seat next to her. She removed her coat and draped it over her chair. Thinking that it would be a while until Corrin woke up, Robin grabbed one of the books she obtained and begun reading. 

After an hour or so, Corrin flickered her eyes open and sat up on her bed. 

“My…my body,” Corrin whimpered.

“Oh gods, you’re finally awake.”

Robin takes Corrin’s hands into hers and smiles. Corrin’s body shuddered and could not meet Robin’s gaze much to Robin’s dismay. 

“What’s wrong?” Robin asked her. 

“I am so sorry…I-I nearly-“

Robin pulled Corrin into a tight hug and brushed her hair gently. After a moment, Corrin relaxed her body against Robin’s, closing her eyes and clutched on her shirt. 

“I’m still sorry…you would have been killed because of me,” Corrin began. “I let my despair get the better of me and rushed out of camp without my Dragonstone, and because of it, I lost control of myself and nearly killed you.”

Robin shook her head. “Don’t apologize, not for that. If anything, I feel like I’m to blame for this. I ignored you when you needed someone the most. You saw your brother die in front of you. You saw him fall. All the pointless bloodshed, and you were unable to stop it all. You were suffering, and I did nothing to help you.”

“No,” Corrin whimpered as she pulled away from the embrace only to stare at Robin directly into her eyes. “No, please. Don’t blame yourself. I chose this path. The path I walk on is filled with bloodshed and I knew that. I knew that this would be painful. Only if it meant that this war will end, then I have no problems sacrificing my own happiness.”

Robin clasped their hands together and brought it against her chest. “Corrin…you should never sacrifice your own happiness.” 

Corrin blushed as she felt Robin’s pounding heart against her hands.

“B-But-“

Robin leaned in and closed the gap between them with a kiss. Corrin’s eyes widened by the sudden action and rush of emotions she felt. She felt tears in her eyes and returned the kiss with just as much passion. 

Robin released Corrin’s hands and pulled her into a close embrace. They both pulled away from the kiss so they could breathe. Corrin turned her head away to hide her embarrassment only for Robin to gently cup her cheek and make Corrin look at her. 

“I would never let you sacrifice your happiness,” Robin confessed. “Not while I still breathe.”

“Oh…oh Robin,” Corrin sniffled.


End file.
